One Day
by TheMeg-hanSolo
Summary: One-shot based on the book/movie One Day, follow the life of Isabel and Jake. It's better than the summary, I promise. Review! JakeXOC


Isabel Richards rushed through the halls of her new school. She just recently moved to England with her parents and sister. They originate from Richmond, Virginia. It was definitely a culture shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed quickly as she ran into the person in front of her. Isabel went to pick up her books from the floor. Her raven hair fell in front of her emerald eyes.

"No, it's fine," It was a masculine voice. Her heart started to pound. "You're the new girl from America, right?"

"Um, yes," She said quietly.

"Could I have your name?" He asked. Isabel looked up and her breath caught in her throat. They boy before her had short brown hair and sapphire eyes.

"I-It's Isabel," She stuttered. Laughter erupted from behind her, it was most likely directed towards her.

"I'm Jake," He gave her a smile. For the first time, she felt like she belonged.

That was how it all began. Over the course of a months, Isabel finally broke her wall with the help of Jake. He accepted who she was even after he found out her secrets.

Isabel's mother was an alcoholic which left her fending for herself and younger sister. Her father abused her, as if it wasn't enough. It was a constant struggle for her and Jake was here with open arms. She felt carefree while she was with him, like nothing could harm her.

Several times she met his family and wished for that kind of love. Even though their family wasn't perfect, she still yearned to have a family like theirs. To be loved and cared for, not to be taking care of her own family at such a young age of thirteen.

Isabel rushed to the door of her friend's house with tears cascading down her face. It was night, she wouldn't be surprised if no one answered. Thankfully, it opened.

"Isabel, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"It was Jake's mother, Sue, who answered the door.

"I-I know it's late, b-but I-I need to see J-Jake," She stammered.

"Come on in," Sue said in a motherly tone. She called him down, he arrived in his pajamas.

"What's wrong?" Concern was present on his face. Just him being there made her feel safe. Isabel looked at his parents who were watching them curiously.

"C-Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked hopefully. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, she wrapped her arms around herself.

Jake glanced at his parents who nodded much to Isabel's relief. He took her gently by the hand and led her to their living room. She sat down on the couch and Jake followed her actions.

He took her hand and said, "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"M-My father," That was all she needed to say. Jake embraced her and let her cry.

"I'm here, no one can hurt you while I'm here," He whispered.

Isabel heard the door open, but she continued to sob. She stopped for a moment and looked at his parents with bloodshot eyes. Jake still kept a protective arm around her.

"I-I'll just go now," She said after a moment of silence, "It's late, I shouldn't have come."

"Isabel, don't leave. You can't," Jake pleaded.

"No, I need to leave,"

"Isabel, is there something going on at home?" Sue asked.

"No, everything's fine," She attempted to smile, but failed.

"Isabel, if something's wrong you need to say something or it will only get worse," Pete said.

Isabel looked at Jake who stood next to them. She wished he was next to her holding her hand and whispering in her ear.

"If you don't I will. This has gone on for too long," Jake said.

Isabel took a deep breath, "My father abuses me and my mother is an alcoholic. For three years now, since I was thirteen, I've been having to take care of my sister and I,"

Jake crossed the space between them and embraced her once more. If she could she would cry, but she had no more to shed. She stayed there in his embrace and hid her face in the nook of his neck. Her heart felt lighter.

"Is there anything we can do?" Pete asked.

"No, it's just best if I leave," Isabel turned to leave.

"Please, stay. There's no way you're going home tonight," Sue insisted. Shock showed on the teenager's face.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, you're practically family,"

For the first time that evening, she smiled.

They both turned nineteen three years later. Three years since she escaped hell. Both Isabel and Jake were attending university, and Isabel was taking it all in stride.

"Isabel?" She looked up from her textbook and saw Jake, her beloved friend. The only one who could send her heart beating for hours, she still wondered how a simple gesture could do that.

"Yes, Jake?"

He began to rub the base of his neck, his nervous habit. "I-I was wondering if y-you w-would, uh, like to go to dinner with me?"His stuttering caused her heart to beat at an abnormal pace.

"L-Like a date?"

"I-If you wanted it to be." A smiled formed on her face.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Jake."

He sighed in defeat, "I understand, wait, you said yes?"

"Yes I did." She laughed at her friend. Should she even call him that? If not, what was his title now?

"See you tonight. Eight?" He started rubbing the base of his neck once again.

"Eight." She nodded.

Since that day two years ago, they got together after six years of friendship. Isabel was still on cloud nine after two years. It still felt like a dream to her.

Her doorbell rang, and she answered eagerly. Jake stood on her front porch holding a bouquet of roses. Red to be exact. Her favorite flower. The sight of him made her heart flutter. He greeted her with a simple kiss. Simple, but breathtaking.

"Ready to go, my love?" He asked.

"Yes, of course."

It was a surprise, he said. And he knew all too well that she wasn't fond of surprises. It made her feel vulnerable, which he understood due to her past. After countless pleas, Isabel gave up.

"Jake, where are we?" She asked when they came to a stop.

"The park."

"Yes, but why?" Isabel hated not knowing.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out ." She rolled her eyes playfully.

Jake led her by the hand for he told her to close her eyes. Isabel was rather aggravated by his request. The whole way, she begged to open her eyes. If only for a second. The answer was always no, followed by a laugh. It would set her heart through series of flutters in her chest every time. That boy, that man, would be the cause of her death, she knew it would.

Isabel heard the rushing of water when they stopped. "Open your eyes." His voice sent shivers down her spine, she knew he was smirking at her.

When her eyes opened, a fountain stood before her that was lit in the night. Not a moon, not a single star was out. It took her breath away. "Oh, Jake, it's beautiful-" She turned to face him.

"Isabel Richards, I know you've been through a very rough life. When we first met, I wasn't sure if you'd let down your wall, and now look how far we've gone," Tears formed in both of their eyes. "I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever," He began to rub the base of his neck and got down on one knee, "What I'm trying to say is, Isabel Richards, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will!"

They hugged and kissed beneath a moonless sky.

Three years since their wedding day and still going strong. Although, Isabel was deeply saddened by her inability to produce a child. She knew the time would come, though.

"Are you alright, darling?" Her husband asked. It still felt odd to call him that.

She put on a smile, "Of course, dear." He saw right through it.

"No really, what's wrong? I hate to see you troubled." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's sill, really. It's just that I was hoping to have a child already." She felt foolish telling him this.

"It's not silly. Just because we don't have a child yet doesn't mean we won't have one. Don't give up hope, my love." He then kissed her cheek which still had her heart flutter after all these years.

"You're right, nothing to worry about." Him reassuring her made her feel lighthearted once more.

Isabel's mood deflated when her stomach became upset. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach of her breakfast. Jake was by her side rubbing her back comfortingly.

"You don't think..." His voice trailed off.

Isabel rushed him to the store. He came back with a pregnancy test clutched in his right hand. He was breathing heavily.

When the test went off, both ran towards the table. Isabel got there first and saw the verdict.

"Positive...positive! Jake, I'm pregnant!" Both of their faces lit up at the news.

They were both going to have a child.

Nine months later, Isabel was rather large. Jake grew overprotective as the baby grew. He already was, but it increased which irritated Isabel. Despite her irritation, she found it sweet, and if possible she loved him even more.

"Hello, my darling," Her husband said to her once he returned from work. He greeted her with a kiss. "and hello to you too." He kissed her swelling stomach as well.

"Welcome home, how was work?" She asked. Her hand laid on her stomach rubbing in small circles. The baby kicked.

"Dreadful as usual," He continued to talk of his day. Isabel tried to listen, but it seemed with each passing minute an intense pain in her lower abdomen grew stronger. It took all her strength to hide her discomfort. Jake finally noticed when she winced. "Is everything alright?"

She gave him a strained smile, "The baby's kicking that's all. Nothing to worry about." She place her hand on top of his.

Later on in the day, Isabel's pain increased. When she was walking toward the office, she felt wet.

"Jake!" She yelled. Her husband came rushing to her side. "My water broke, we need to get to the hospital."

Not too long after that was said they were at the hospital. Jake stood by her side holding her hand and periodically kissing her forehead. The time was drawing near, Isabel could feel it.

The doctor arrived and announced, "Alright, Isabel, it's time to push."

Isabel looked at her spouse who gave her a small kiss on the lips. The small gesture of love sent her heart soaring. As she began to push her child out of the womb, she started to feel weak. The words of encouragement from her husband and the doctor became muffled. Breathing became difficult. Then a cry filled the room. She felt at ease. After taking a glimpse at her child, she fell into darkness. Isabel Richards was no more.

Jake cried out in anguish over his wife's death. The only memory of her would be their newly born daughter, which he named Renee, for it was his beloved's middle name. He wanted her to be remembered, she will not be forgotten. Jake will not remarry, there is no one else in the world like his wife. No one would dare replace her.

True love is a once in a lifetime chance. Jake found his true love only to have it taken away in a second. It goes to show, don't take advantage of your love, but instead cherish it. For one day, it could be gone.

"Goodbye, Isabel..." Jake threw a single red rose on the grave.


End file.
